bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumi Haruko
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday August 9th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Female (?) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'6" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 110lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type Chlorophyll - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Family Kiryuu Haruko (son) Mikael Haruko (husband, presumed deceased) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Seireitei - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Affiliation Noble Houses - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Lieutenant - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Position 3rd Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division 12th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Division 2nd Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner Sumiko Hadashi (Captain) Drake Sonoliento (boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Partner Lorcian Kobayashi (ex-superior) Yoshito Tanaka (ex-boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Squad 12 labs, SRDI, Squad 12 Barracks - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Fly away - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Shikai Zururi Enma - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bankai Hikari no Jiyu - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon Daishō (wakazashi and katana on left waist, tanto tied to her lower thigh) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Tsuba shape Rectangular with an indent in the middle on either side. Think, Shinji's sealed sword. - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 14 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 8 - }} |- |- Azumi Haruko is the current Lieutenant of the 12th Division as well as the director of the Intelligence and Recon. division of the SRDI. Appearance and Personallity Appearance She is 6ft tall, she has long black hair, black Aizen style glasses, D-cup sized breasts, bright light-blue eyes, she wears a regular shihaksho, and she usually wears her lieutenant's badge around her neck. She ha a tattoo ofbthe Onmitsukido emblem on her lower back and the Squad 12 thisle emblem on her left shoulder. Personality: She's kind, laid back, and beyond intelligent. Making long thought out strategies and plans and ideas for everything, but has difficulty thinking on her feet. She is usually making jokes, but has a very, very strong sense of duty when the situation arises. She does go crazy from time-to-time. Mainly when she is hasn't taken her medication. Plot N/A for now. Stoots Class/level: Level: AD-1 Points: 59 Awarded points: 9 Awarded points spent: 9 Remaining points: 0 Total points used: 59 HAN: 8 REI: 13 HAK: 8 SEI: 14 BUK: 8 HOH: 8 Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Zururi Enma Sealed: a Daishō. Her wakazashi and katana on her left waist, her tanto is tied to her right thigh. Realeased: When she releases, her swords become blue-white scimitars. A shorter one for her wakazashi and longer one for her katana. When she releases, two large dark 6-point star shaped medallions with a blue crystal in the middle of one medellion; and a white crystal in the other appear. The blue crystal medallion is the source of the waves and the white crystal medallion is the source of the shield ability. Small blue-white wings of ice appear from her forearms. The wings are the source of her ice healing. Her tanto remains tied to her right thigh. =Abilities= Basically, ice manipulation. Waves - (Blue crystal) allows her to send a wave of ice at the enemy. Maximum size being 200ftx200ft. For reference, think senbonzakura, but with ice. Ice shields - can spawn ice in front of her to shield herself from enemy attacks. Ice Healing - Passive. Ice forms over her body gradually healing wounds that she takes. Can be used on other people out of combat. AND I'M KEEPING HER GODLY CULINARY SKILLS, DAMMIT - She can make anything taste amazingly delicious. Bankai/ressurecion:' Hikari no Jiyu (not high enough level... yet) To release, Azumi sinks her swords into the ground. After that, pure white ice wings appear on her back. 6 metal parts appear on the wings. 3 for each side. Ability: the metal parts detach and fly about firing cero-like lazer beams at the enemy. '''Hollowfication:' Stats: HAN: 9 REI: 13 HAK: 8/9 SEI: 14/15 BUK: 8/9 HOH: 8/9 Cero: in hollowfication, Azumi possesses a light-navy blue colored cero. Sonido: while hollowfied, Azumi's shunpo becomes Sonido. ONLY when hollowfied. Miscellaneous information Her theme songs are Say It - Evan's Blue and Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin.